


The Way It Works

by bayleaf



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, MCR bandslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-13
Updated: 2007-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayleaf/pseuds/bayleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For misspamela, who I heard was having a crappy day. Many thanks to strangecobwebs for audiencing and to giddygeek for her fabulous beta.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Way It Works

**Author's Note:**

> For misspamela, who I heard was having a crappy day. Many thanks to strangecobwebs for audiencing and to giddygeek for her fabulous beta.

When Gerard was still drinking he took it up the ass kind of a lot.

He doesn't equate being drunk with gay sex, not exactly, but the fact remains he spent an awful lot of time on his back without really thinking about whether he wanted to be there. He didn't get much out of it, frankly, and when he went sober he also decided to go straight. Mostly straight. Well, he decided to stop letting guys fuck him, and that was close enough. Especially after the thing with Bert (could you call it a break up if you'd fucked a lot but hardly ever remembered it?), Gerard felt a little gun shy about breaking the 'no dating guys' rule.

"Wait, your what?" Frank looked at Gerard like he was nuts.

"The dude rule," Gerard couldn't quite look at Frank while he said it, though. He concentrated on applying the first layer of white makeup to his face. "I'm never dating guys. You know, again." He could see Frank's reflection in the corner of the mirror, rolling his eyes.

"That," Frank said, gesturing widely enough that he knocked several bottles of black nail polish off the vanity, "is a fucking stupid rule, Gee."

He started to protest, but Frank was suddenly crowding into his space and clapping a hand over his mouth. "No, it is. Did you ever think maybe the problem was dating drunk assholes and not, you know, guys in general?"

Gerard glared, reaching up to tug Frank's hand off his face. "No, it's. I didn't even like it," he said, trying to shove Frank further away. He couldn't think with him standing so close. It was fucking distracting.

"You didn't…like at all?" Frank raised one eyebrow in disbelief. "Come on, even when it's bad it's pretty good, right?"

Gerard leaned close to the mirror to line his eyes in thick, black pencil. He shrugged a little bit, hoping Frank would just go away. Of course, Frank didn't.

"What about blowjobs? You had to like the blowjobs."

"Not really," Gerard said, examining his left eye before starting on his right. "Like, it made me choke and I was always half a second away from puking anyway, so. Yeah."

Frank bumped into Gerard with his shoulder, a rough shove that nearly caused a tragic eye-pencil related injury.

"Fuck!" Gerard yelped, pressing a hand to his watering eye. "Watch where you're fucking going." Frank draped himself over Gerard's shoulder to check for damage. Gerard was painfully aware of Frank pressed against his side, breathing against his neck. He tensed, looking down at table.

"Yeah, not everyone is a born cocksucker," Frank admitted, grabbing Gerard's chin so he could turn Gerard's face. He leaned in to press a quick kiss at the corner of Gerard's injured eye. He grinned his crazy, beautiful grin. Gerard was so fucked. "But what about when he blew you?"

Gerard tried to turn away, but Frank's hand kept him still. He flushed at the remembered humiliation and anger. Gerard had only asked once, unzipping his jeans and saying, "Can you, I want you to blow me-" eager and desperate. Bert pulled away, saying "I'm not that gay, dude." Gerard didn't get it, at first. He was still sloppy drunk and laughing with it. Obviously it was a joke, they'd been screwing around for weeks. Except, it turned out, he wasn't joking.

"Bert wasn't really into that," he said now, shrugging like it wasn't important.

Frank narrowed his eyes. "Really," he said, voice flat like he'd filled in the gaps and come up with something uncomfortably close to the truth. "So, again with the 'no more drunken assholes' thing."

Gerard busied himself with organizing the pots of white foundation in alphabetical order. "Yeah, maybe," he said noncommittally.

His only warning was Frank's breath in his ear and then Frank closed his teeth on the cartilage, sharp and quick. It shocked Gerard enough that he met Frank's eyes in the mirror.

"I," Frank said, "am not a drunken asshole." Gerard tried to shove him away, but Frank was fucking clingy when he wanted to be. He frowned at Frank's reflection.

"That fucking hurt," he said, but it came out breathy instead of angry.

Frank reached around Gerard and picked an invisible piece of lint off his shirt, brushing his hands over the fabric after. Gerard thought his heart might beat right out of his chest it was thumping so hard.

"You know, you should date me." Frank's sharp smile contrasted with his casual tone. "I could break your losing streak. And," he said, like it would win him the deal, "I swallow."

Christ, that image already kept him up nights. Fucking Frankie. Gerard turned his head away, hoping the swing of his hair was enough to shield his eyes. "Yeah, right," he said, enough laughter in his voice that he could say later he never believed it, he knew it was a joke all along.

Frank rolled his eyes. "Yeah," he said, pulling Gerard around to face him. "Right." He dropped to his knees and yanked Gerard's belt free from the buckle. He let it hang while he worked on the zipper.

"Wait," Gerard said faintly, "what are you doing?"

"Yeah, you're right," Frank said, standing up. "Tile is hell on my knees. Come on." He hooked a finger through one of Gerard's belt loops and led the way to Gerard's bedroom. Gerard followed, a little confused and a lot turned on.

***  
Frank, it seemed, was a born cocksucker. It wasn't that he didn't choke when Gerard nudged a little too deep a little too fast. It was more the way he gasped and moaned, eyes fluttering shut as he took it. His cheeks hollowed out as he slowly pulled off, and he tongued his way up and down the shaft before taking it in again. He didn't just like cock, he fucking savored it.

Gerard gasped, "Oh, fuck, Frankie." He was shaking against the need to thrust. Frank tilted his head back and fucking took him down. "Shit, shit," he grabbed Frank's hair, trying to pull him off before - "fuck" - it was too late. He trembled with aftershocks when Frank swallowed around him.

It wasn't really like him to manhandle the people he was fooling around with, but somehow Gerard found himself hauling Frank up and shoving him toward the bed. The edge of the mattress caught him up short, and Frank sprawled onto it. His legs were spread wide and he braced himself on his elbows, smirking. Gerard fumbled with his zipper, feeling clumsy in his eagerness.

"That was…god." Gerard tugged at Frank's waistband, struggling to work the tight jeans down his thighs.

Frank ran one hand up under his own shirt, hissing as he deliberately dragged his nails over his skin. Tiny pink lines trailed across his pale belly to mark his passage. Gerard didn't really think about it. One moment he was looking at the marks and the next they were under his tongue. He sucked at Frank's belly, holding himself up with one hand while pushing the other against the small of Frank's back.

Frank arched up into the touch, like he couldn't help it. His foot skidded against the sheets and his knee pressed hard against Gerard's side. He was muttering something and rolling his head against the mattress. Gerard thought he heard his name, but his own heartbeat was so loud in his ears it was hard to be sure.

"Gee-" Frank gasped, after Gerard carefully closed his teeth on the jut of his hipbone. His hand landed on the back of Gerard's neck and held him in place. Gerard nipped at the line of hair trailing down from Frank's bellybutton.

Frank tensed his belly and giggled. Gerard knew the sound of Frank about to flail. He was ticklish, all the guys knew that, and they only took advantage of the information if Frank really deserved it. Gerard shifted his hand from Frank's back to his hip, holding him steady and letting him know with a touch that it was okay. Gerard opened his mouth wide and licked a path from Frank's open waistband to his navel. He rested his face against Frank's hip and kind of went to town, biting gently just to feel Frank's hand clench against the back of his head, though other than that and his shuddering breaths, Frank didn't move.

It was weird to have Frank laying back and taking it. Gerard, when he'd thought about it - and he was man enough to admit that he'd thought about it a lot - had expected Frank to squirm or try to get away. Frank was all about action and energy, taking out drum kits and bandmates with his flailing. But he was quiveringly still now, being so good while Gerard explored.

Gerard could feel the tension in Frank's body where Frank had hooked his leg over Gerard's waist and where he had twisted his hand into the sheets. The line of his throat was taut where he'd tipped his head back and the stretch of skin over cheekbone highlighted his open-mouthed gasping. His hair clung in wet strands to the straining muscle in his neck. Gerard stroked his fingertips along the gaping waistband, barely sliding them under.

"Gee-" Frank let go of Gerard's hair and tugged at his shoulder. "Come up here."

Gerard glanced up, admiring the way Frank's new ink gleamed dark against his chest. He didn't want to stop what he was doing if it made Frank look like this. Frank's eyes were all pupil and he was struggling for air. His free arm was flung wide, his biceps and pectoral muscles straining from the grip he had in the bedding.

"No," Gerard said, barely recognizing his own voice it was so hoarse. "No, I want to blow you."

Frank shivered and Gerard just barely heard his soft moan. "No, man, it's cool," Frank said, letting go of the sheets to use both hands. "I know that's not really your thing."

Gerard didn't budge. Giving head wasn't really Gerard's thing but, it turned out, giving Frank head maybe was. He shouldered Frank's thighs into a wider stretch and settled his weight in the vee between them. He tugged at the waistband of Frank's boxer briefs and licked at the new stretch of skin that was revealed.

Frank shivered harder, his fingers biting into Gerard's shoulders. "Don't-" he said, "you don't have to. Oh, fuck." His hips nudged up slightly and he groaned. Gerard grinned, teeth and tongue pressed tight against Frank.

"Shut up." Gerard pulled Frank's jeans down just a little more until the head of Frank's dick popped free of the fabric. It was wet and red and shit, he didn't know if he could do this. He wasn't a fucking coward, though, so he was going to do it, going to make Frank feel fucking amazing. "I want to," he breathed, the words lost in Frank's groan.

"Okay," he said, shakily. "Okay. Then can you maybe...I mean, I hate to rush you, but-" and he stopped talking, but Gerard felt the tremor in Frank's thighs and knew he wasn't going to last long.

Gerard started at the 'and' on Frank's abdomen and ended with his tongue curling around Frank's dick. Frank jolted at the touch, but he didn't thrust. Gerard opened wide and sucked the head into his mouth, preening when it made Frank shout.

"F-fuck, Gee, use your - ah! - use your hand," Frank tossed his head restlessly. He caught his breath when Gerard slid his palm from Frank's hip to press against the base of his dick through his jeans. Frank shuddered again, reaching down to wrap his hand around Gerard's and press harder. His thumbnail had an island of chipped, black polish right in the center. Gerard moaned in the back of his throat at the sight and sucked harder.

Frank's kicked one heel against the mattress. He rubbed their hands up the length of his dick until his fingertips brushed Gerard's lips, and Gerard tilted his head so he could lick one fingertip, suck it into his mouth alongside Frank's dick.

Frank jerked, hard "I'm gonna - you gotta stop," Frank rolled his hips up into the press of their hands. "Shit." Gerard pressed closer and felt the streaks of skin that he'd licked earlier cool against his cheek. He rubbed the heel of his hand against Frank and licked over the scar tissue right under the head of his dick, and felt Frank lose it.

The first pulse was hot and bitter on Gerard's tongue. He swallowed quickly before he could think about it, and then Frank pulled him off. The next pulse streaked across his tattoo, stark against the 'ch' in Search.

"Fuck, come here," Frank said, scratchy voiced and still shuddering. He squeezed Gerard's hand harder when the next spasm hit, turning his head to the side and choking out, "God!." He got a fist in Gerard's shirt and his other hand under Gerard's arm for leverage. He hauled Gerard up his body. "You're so-" but he licked his way into Gerard's mouth before he could say what Gerard was.

It wasn't like any kiss they had ever shared on stage. Frank clung with a desperation he never showed in front of an audience, wrapping both legs around Gerard's waist. He was still coming in hot spurts against Gerard, and he moaned into the kiss, cupping Gerard's face in his hands.

Frank pulled away when he finally stopped twitching from aftershocks. He pressed his face against Gerard's neck, arm looped behind his head, knuckling his shoulder. He giggled, quiet, high-pitched and crazy. "You almost fucking killed me," he said. "Fucking hell." Gerard felt him press a kiss just below the corner of his jaw. Gerard laughed a little bit, too, giddy from the high of really good sex.

He rolled to the side so he didn't crush Frank and stroked his hand down Frank's arm. His fingers looked long and white against the red stripes radiating from Frank's elbow. He traced the lines of ink until Frank murmured, ""m fallin' 'sleep." His hand was open and relaxed against Gerard's chest. He was breathing slow and even, blinking his eyes open every time they closed.

"Oh," Gerard remembered this part from all of his fumbling hook-ups. This was the part where he was supposed to shake off the afterglow and leave, because cuddling was too gay. "I should-" Gerard gestured toward the door and tried to roll away. Frank opened his eyes wide and grabbed Gerard's wrist.

"I hope," he said, "that you're getting comfortable for a nap and not trying to sneak off." He hooked an ankle behind Gerard's knee and snuggled closer. "That's not how it works."

Gerard froze in place, and then slowly settled back against the pillow. He curled around Frank, sliding a hand up to his shoulder blades. "I, uh. I knew that," he said softly.

Frank didn't relax his grip until Gerard took a deep breath and slowly, slowly let it out. He smiled then, and said, "Liar." He yawned, huge and gusty against Gerard's collarbone. "But don't worry," he mumbled, more than half asleep already, "you'll learn."

-The End-


End file.
